Kinderwunsch
by Cirya
Summary: Eine durchaus alberne Story, die kurz vor der ersten und letzten Abfahrt der Titanic spielt... please read & review


Heute morgen war Cal nach einem Alptraum, der davon handelte, dass er mit dem Bauch auf einem Tisch lag und seine Mutter wie wild auf ihn eindrosch, weil er keine Nachkommen hatte, aufgewacht und deswegen hatte er eine Minute später beschlossen zu heiraten und das möglichst bald.  
Er wollte, dass seine Mami stolz auf ihn war, denn sie hatte ihn nur geboren, damit er ihr Kinder gebären lies.  
Sie würde ihn verprügeln, wenn er ihr keine Enkel schenkte.

Auf den Gedanken, dass seine Mutter schon längst tot war, bevor endgültig gesagt werden konnte, dass er kinderlos sterben würde, ist Cal natürlich nicht gekommen. Schließlich wäre dieser Gedankengang wirklich zu viel für sein eh schon sehr strapazierte Gehirn geworden.  
Er schaffte es gerade noch, darauf zu kommen, wen er heiraten würde. Eine Frau. Cal war stolz, dass er das schon so genau wusste.  
Und da er heute abend sowieso auf eine Dinnerparty eingeladen war, würde er sich dort seine zukünftige Ehefrau aussuchen.

Als er wenig später das Haus der DeWitt Bukaters, in dem die Party stattfand betrat, fiel sein Blick als erstes auf Rose DeWitt Bukater, die hocherhobenen Hauptes auf einem Stuhl thronte und regungslos in die Luft starrte. Ihre roten Locken, waren hochgesteckt und eine Goldkette zierte ihren Hals.  
Das war eine Frau und somit hervorragend für Cals Pläne geeignet.  
"Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte Cal. Rose ließ ihren gelangweilten Blick kurz auf ihm weilen, betrachte eine Sekunde seine streng nach hinten gegeelten Haare, sein missmutiges Gesicht und seine schmächtige Statur, bevor sie sich verächtlich abwandte. Doch Cal schien nicht begriffen zu haben, dass Rose ihn nicht sexy fand.

" Miss DeWitt Bukater, würden sie mir die Ehre erweisen mir das Haus zu zeigen?"  
In Gedanken lobte sich Cal, wie geschickt er doch vorging. Eigentlich hatte er nicht das geringste Interesse an dem Haus. Nun ja, das auch nicht. Er hatte Interesse an dem Haus, besser gesagt an einem bestimmten Raum: dem Schlafzimmer und genau dieses wollte er jetzt mit Rose aufsuchen und benutzen. Schließlich wollte er schon so früh wie möglich an der Kreierung seiner Erben arbeiten.

Hoffentlich war er nicht impotent. Wenn ja, müsste er eben einen anderen Mann an Rose heranlassen und danach seiner Mutter weis machen es sei sein Kind. Er wusste auch schon genau von wem sein angebliches Kind sein würde. Sein bester Freund Jack Dawson war ganz sicher nicht impotent, was seine zahlreiche Kinder - und Frauenschar bewies. Ja, er würde ihn zur Not bitten, schließlich beherschte dieser das Fortpflanzungsgeschäft perfekt.

Doch auf das größte Problem war Cal noch gar nicht gekommen (was wieder einmal für seinen hohen IQ spricht)  
Er konnte schlecht von Rose ein Kind bekommen, wenn sie einfach auf diesem Stuhl umringt von tanzenden Paaren sitzen blieb.  
Erst nach einer halben Stunde, die der damit verschwendet hatte zu versuchen Rose's kalte Miene mit dem von ihm ewig vor dem Spiegel geübten Dackelblick zum schmelzen zu bringen, drängte sich dieser Gedanke in sein Gehirn.

Traurig musste er sich eingestehen, dass er nicht zum Verführer geboren war. Eine Träne lief seine Wange hinab und tropfte auf sein von seiner Mutter sorgsam gebügeltes Sacko. Geknickt wandte er sich von Rose DeWitt Bukator ab und suchte das Klo auf, um dort sein Make up wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und sich einen neuen Plan auszudenken, um Erben zu bekommen.  
Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Jack , der sexy Jack, einmal gesagt hatte, dass Frauen es liebten, wenn man ihnen direkt sagte was man wollte. Cal fasste wieder Mut. Er würde diese Strategie an Rose ertesten.

Ermutigt öffnete er die Klotür schwungvoll und ging federnden Schrittes auf Rose zu. Dann kniete er sich vor ihr auf das Parkett nieder und sprach: "Willst du mein Verlangen nach Kindern befriedigen? Willst du meine Frau werden, edle Rose?"  
Die Musik hatte ausgesetzt und die Paare hatten aufgehört zu tanzen. Stille breitete sich im ganzen Raum aus und Cal merkte, dass er wohl ein wenig zu laut gesprochen hatte.  
Alle Menschen starrten ihn an. Ihre Blicke waren meistens verdutzt und verwundert, doch auf so manchem Gesicht machte sich ein spöttisches Grinsen breit. Ein etwas älterer Herr mit Spazierstock hielt das Ganze wohl für eine geplante Einlage; zumindest klatschte er begeistert und sagte zu seiner Frau, dass er bei seinem nächsten Geburtstag auch diesen Clown arrangieren werde.

Rose nippte gelassen an ihrem Sektglas und erwiderte: "Nein danke. Sie sind nicht mein Typ." Dafür strafte ihre Mutter sie mit einem zornigen Blick. Ruth wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihre Tochter verheiratet zu sehen. Entschlossen schritt sie auf den Mann, der um die Hand ihrer Tochter anhielt und von dem sie gehört hatte er besäße viel Geld zu und sagte: "Natürlich wird sie dich heiraten. Schließlich muss sie auch zu unserem Familieneinkommen beitragen, nicht wahr? Du hast doch jede Menge Kohle, oder?"  
"Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Cal, "Ich werde ihnen einen angemessenen Preis für diese Frau zahlen. Sie kann doch Kinder bekommen, oder?"

"Selbstverständlich."  
Ruth lächelte selig. Sie war ihre Tochter, die sie im Moment sehr wütend anstarrt, los und hatte jede Menge Geld erworben! Er war ja alles so wunderbar!  
Sofort machte sich Ruth daran die Verlobung der beiden bekannt zu geben und befahl dieser vorzubereiten, denn sie fand noch am selbigen Tag statt, obwohl Rose versuchte sich mit einer Sahnetorte zu erschlagen. Der Versuch scheiterte kläglich und so war sie gezwungen Cals Verlobte zu sein.  
In dieser Nacht schlief Cal glücklich, denn er hatte begonnen seinen Nachkommen zu erschaffen. Zumindest hatte er es versucht...

Wie es weitergegangen ist könnt ihr euch bestimmt denken:  
Cal, Rose und ihre Mutter sind mit der Titanic nach Amerika gefahren. Und an Bord war (selbstverständlich nicht ganz zufällig) Jack Dawson, den Cal gebeten hatte mit Rose eine Affäre zu haben, damit sein Kinderwunsch auch ganz sicher so bald wie möglich in Erfüllung ging.  
Wie er später bemerken sollte, hielt Rose Jack leider für ihre wahre Liebe und ist spurlos verschwunden, nachdem er so getan hat, als wäre er tot, um sie wieder loszuwerden. Schließlich liebte er sie nicht, sondern hatte nur so getan, weil Cal ihn angeheuert hatte. Einige Jahre später brachte Cal sich um, da er den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, dass Rose vielleicht irgendwo da draußen mit seinem Eigentum herumlief. Mit seinem Nachkommen.


End file.
